Carry Me Home
by dancingangel94
Summary: Several hours after Dewey proposed to Gale... Set after Scream 3. I adore this pairing! Please read&review if you'd like me to write more about them :) Rated T for mentions of an adult relationship.
The first thing he learned about life is that it goes on and if you work up the courage to stick by long enough, something worthwhile might as well happen for you. Like a splash or a sudden ray of light sweeping you off of your feet.

Or like a lightning. Blazing brighter than you can take.

That's what was randomly running through his head as he stole quick glanses of Gale who was propped on the sofa next to him. These were admiring glances. As always, her beauty was fascinating him. Dewey could actually feel the intoxicating warmth of her body next to his. The thought that the evening was going to have a pleasant ending both embarrassed him and drove him mad.

Gale sat next to him, a soft smile curving her lips. Those lips.

He missed them. To say the least.

'She said yes!', rang through his head. After those years of silently desiring her, she was finally his. Dewey could barely wait to shower her with love.

'That's fantastic news, guys! I'm so pumped for you!', Sidney exclaimed, beaming with gladness.

' Yeah, you finally did that. I couldn't wait for you guys to finally come to grips with not being able to be apart from each other! Took you awhile!'

Sidney laughed merrily as Dewey shyly smiled and eyed Gale's slender hands. She was still admiring his engagement ring.

'Even I knew this would happen. I remember trying to hit on Gale slightly and asked her if she was taken. Well, she was like, no, and no, you don't have a chance. Then I saw you and it all fell into place. I mean, do you even have an idea how obvious you are?', Mark grinned and gave Sidney a fond look. You could tell something was developing between these two.

It all felt great at that moment, with just four of them, just celebrating being alive. Without saying a word or verbally agreeing on anything, the four remaining survivors decided to just do their best to move on and enjoy life as best as they could.

Not like he couldn't enjoy life now that his one and only love said yes. Life seemed promising to him, even delightful. Dewey was hoping and praying they would be able to put their harrowing past behind them, because after all, that was the only way to live life to the fullest.

Dewey moved closer to Gale and wrapped his arm around her frame gently. It felt warm and relievingly solid. The woman placed her head on his shoulder and inhaled his well familiar scent. His skin smelled like warm honey and something else – something clean, protective, and masculine. She almost gasped with relief and sudden joy that gushed over her heart like a wave you didn't see coming. It was almost as if it only dawned on her now how tense she'd been lately. But now, all was well. She was safe.

The following night was both tiring and glorious. The four were spending the weekend at Sidney's, but that night Mark and Sidney agreed on going out for dinner, just to give Dewey and Gale some much needed time alone. Sidney felt like a proud sister, seeing Dewey happy at last. She'd been worried if Gale would ever come around for his sake, and now Sidney was positive the couple was finally happy.

Well, that's what usually happens when you end up on the verge of losing the only person who makes your heart beat faster.

Dewey felt slightly shy at first, knowing what having the house to themselves meant. He felt Gale didn't want to talk about anything just yet, still too exhausted, and he understood her well. He softly walked into her room and closed the door behind himself. Gale was there, sitting on the counter cross-legged, her eyes big and flickering.

Like a little girl, Dewey thought. That child in her he cherished so much.

She looked at him and smiled gently. The child in her almost said, 'I'm here. Love me please'.

He knew that look. He was sure she only shared that with him.

Suddenly the moment felt brittle, nearly like crystal. All of a sudden, Dewey was afraid to scare her away, but still excited. Almost like that moment when you walk up on a butterfly. 'Don't leave me ever again. I swear I'll love you well', he felt like begging her.

She was that butterfly, her eyelashes fluttering. Dewey nearly kissed them. He felt like she was a butterfly. He reached out carefully, internally dying just to crash forward.

Dewey moved still closer and kissed her lips softly. Gale closed her eyes.

'I love you. I love every little thing about you and I… won't ever hurt a single hair on your head', he finally whispered, right into her lips.

'I know', she replied before wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips trustingly. Dewey felt warm down there. Gale's body felt smooth and silky against his. It wasn't their first time getting intimate together, but this time it felt extra special, now that they dedicated their lives to each other. It was as if he was being let on unfamiliarly private, nearly holy ground. She felt soft like a burning candle in his arms that night. Dewey loved Gale with all his soul could give and wanted her to love every second.


End file.
